


Exhaustion

by WolvesOnCaffeine



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not RPF, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Indulgent, not evil dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine
Summary: Pogtopia had a way of making Tommy want to leave, even when he knew he shouldn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Exhaustion

Tommy was tired. Not in the way that he needed sleep, but he certainly needed that as well. Life in Pogtopia was mostly fear, and the fear kept him awake at night, until he collapsed as the sun finally managed to rise. There was no sleeping in for those under Wilbur, so of course he did not rest long before he was dragged out by the arm, led by the one he saw as a brother. Every morning was a repeat of sleepless exhaustion and the fear that kept him moving forward.

But he wasn't just that kind of tired.

What were they even fighting for, in the end? L'Manburg? It was Manburg now, and no one wanted him there, where he would undoubtedly make things worse in combination with everyone else in the country. Wilbur? Wilbur wanted nothing but destruction, to see the world burn with him holding the lighter. There was no light held in his eyes anymore. There was nothing to fight for. 

...Himself? No. TommyInnit wasn't worth fighting for.

That night, he had not returned to Pogtopia, plagued by thoughts and the exhaustion he could never lose.

Wilbur would be furious, he knew, up in arms and accusing him of being a spy the second he returning, suspicion and anger in his voice and hands that punched walls- or people, depending on the day. It was the same thing every time he left without "permission". A tired old routine that he was too tired to care about anymore. If it happened, it happened, right?

The stars looked so beautiful from the treetop he had sat upon. He wished he could sleep beneath them and they would keep him safe, take these tired feelings away from him and let him feel like a person again for the first time he was ousted from his home. 

He wished he could run far away, and be safe with Tubbo and Nikki, and never have to fear again. Never have to fight for no reason again. He just wanted it all to be over. 

_< Dream messaged TommyInnit>_

_Dream: wilbur interrogated me about your location when i visited him_

Shit. Shit. 

No matter how long he stayed on that tree, the realities of his new "home" would not disappear. He was so _tired_ , but he would get no rest. He would have to go back.

_Dream: i admit i did not realize how bad things had gotten_

Wait, what?

_Dream: he talked about hurting you for leaving_

_Dream: does he do that a lot?_

**Shit.**

He could not return. Not now Dream knew. He wasn't supposed to know. _No one_ was supposed to know. Now that he knew... Wilbur would get worse. Would he be able to protect Tubbo, when things got worse?

_Dream: ill take your silence as a yes_

Shit.

_Dream: don't worry, i said you were doing something for me in regards to his little revolution_

_Dream: i said it may take a couple days for you to get back_

Wait... What?

_Dream: i am a lot of things, Tommy_

_Dream: but i do not condone hurting kids_

_Dream: i am taking schlatt down for this as well_

_Dream: i know you do not have much reason to trust me_

_Dream: but if you leave, i will not tell him where you are, even if i find out_

_Dream: i want chaos, not the destruction of children_

Tommy was tired. Tired of the fear, the loss, the confusion, the pain that came from just existing around this new version of Wilbur, who was terrible and cruel and unforgiving. But he was not too tired to run.

_TommyInnit: Can I take Tubbo with me?_

_Dream: give me three hours and he will meet you_

_Dream: i will send you the coordinates of an emergency base_

_Dream: meet him there_

_Dream: i am sure niki will follow soon as well_

_Dream: she is not a child, but she does care for you two_

_Dream: i will not chase you down_

_Dream: run as far as you feel safe_

_Dream: i will not let them hurt you_

The coordinates were a north star to safety. Tommy felt fleeting energy fill his bones. He could leave, and see Tubbo again. See Niki again. Be _safe_ again. Dream was giving him a way out. He did not have to, but he gave them a way _out_. Any lack of trust could be damned. He was giving Tommy a way _out_.

So he ran.

As fast as he could, to the place where he could meet Tubbo and they could run away, together, and never have to worry about the scary men that hurt them, ever again.


End file.
